Lion King III: The power of Three
by Scrufizzer
Summary: After a tragedy leaves the Pridelands in a raging war. The children of Kovu and Kiara must find there place in the Savannah.
1. The Awakening

**Hello, this my first ever story. By the way i'm English, so if there is a word spelled differently it's the way i write the word(e.g. colour / color)**

* * *

All was peaceful in the Pridelands; the mighty sun rose across the Savannah shining brightly on the magnificent lands. A young male lion cub watched from inside the den watching as the sun brought the plains to life, he was captivated by the way the sun was almost like a signal for the lands other inhabitants to wake up almost as soon as the suns rays touched where they were sleeping.

The cub was first born to the all-mighty King Kovu and Queen Kiara. His fur was a mix of his parents in colour which was dark in it's own right but lighter than Kovu's making it a light brown colour, he had inherited his mothers striking red eyes while he had inherited his fathers' ' Outlander' nose, with a brown tail tuft and the some 'whiskers' of hair on his head where his mane would eventually grow. his name was Jelani. His Father had already left the den by the time Jelani woke, and he was first to wake up.

"Wow!", He said enthusiastically, the sun illuminating his face, it was still early so very few members of the pride were awake.

"Oh, come on -" said a voice from behind, "You sit here everyday watching the same thing happening over and over again, i don't know what you see in the sun shining on grass"

Dogo looked behind him to see the familiar sight of his brother. Unlike - who had dark fur, his brother was at the other end of the spectrum, with a golden fur colur, green eyes and a 'Pridelander nose.

"So", Said Jelani rolling his eyes, " you do remember what Mom Said to you the last time you said something that hurt my feelings, don't you?"

"Ok, alright, i'm sorry", Dogo apologized sincerely, before changing the subject, "you know Amara?". Jelani nodded, "well according to some of her friends, she likes me"

"She's not your sort of... type", The older cub confided, embarrassed that he used the words he chose to say.

Dogo was surprised and raised his eyebrow, "why not, she is the most beautiful cubs i have ever seen"

Jelani just shrugged "i was just saying... i mean prefer girls that are playful and will roll around and fight with you. Not the ones that sit there all day admiring themselves talking about how supposedly 'beautiful' they are".

"Ok", Dodo said slowly frowning. "what about Zara?"

"She's nice and friendly, but no" Jelani stated, "in fact... i don't think i would particularly take any girl in this pride as a mate, when it came down to it"

"So what do you think Mom and Dad are taking us out for today?" - asked curiously, changing the subject.

"You enjoy changing the subject don't you?", His twin spoke dryly. "i don't know, maybe so Dad can give us this supposed 'talk'. whatever that's supposed to me mean".

The two boys continued chatting about random subjects, until their Mother surfaced accompanied by their Aunt Vitani and Sister, Kara. Like Dogo, Kara had golden fur but was slightly darker in tone, and also had a mixture of her Dad's green eyes and her Mothers red eyes; a light brown mixture, as well as having a brown tail tuft like her brothers.

"Morning you two..." Kiara broke off in a yawn and stretched, "..You two ready for today?"

"Yeah" - beamed enthusiastically "what's it going to be about?"

"you'll have to wait" Said Kiara

"You will just have to be patient", Vitani interjected.

"we'll go soon, after i'll send out the hunting party, then we just have to wait for your dad", Kiara spoke with a some pride in her voice, smiling upon her children. "You three go and play for a while. i'll send someone to get you when it's time"

"OK", they said in unison, before running off.

"Don't go far!", Their mother called after them. "Keep insight of Pride rock!"

* * *

**Sorry it's quite short, i promise these will be longer in the next few chapters.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is.**

* * *

The cubs chased each other through the tall grass of the Savannah, yelling playful taunts as they went. They came to a halt when they came to a clearing in the grass and decided they would play there until they would be told to go back for the talk.

Dogo was the first one to speak, "So what are we going to do?"

"How about a sparring match", his brother challenged.

This caused Kara to chuckle and rolled her eyes playfully laying down, "Boys"

Before Dogo could respond, the faint sound of giggling could be heard close by. He looked in the direction of where it was coming from, "Come out, Amara!"

As soon as he had said that, three female cubs, similar ages to the triplets appeared from the grass. A cream coloured lioness who had her head held high spoke first, "How could you tell it was me?"

"Cuz' who would follow us?" Kara butted in, she disliked Amara and her the army of 'bodyguards', kara called them by that name because all they did was follow their designated ring leader and didn't let many other cubs their age near her.

Amara sneered at Kara, as if to try and show her authority towards her before regaining her composure. "All i did was try and talk to your brothers. Is that alright 'Princess'"

Kara smiled mischievously, "How?", she paused, "By flirting with them like last time?"

Jelani had become accustom to Kara's antagonistic behavior and chuckled, receiving a deadly look off Amara and some of her followers, "Well..."

Dogo cut him off, "Well, what did you want Amara" He asked staring a warning glance at Kara to behave.

"I just wanted to know... what you were doing later?" she replied, her voice becoming quieter toward the end of the sentence, out of embarrassment.

"Well, in a bit us three are going on a walk with our parents, i don't know what it's about, but later i'm free"

"Well, i overheard my mother speaking to yours; it had something to do with who was to become king", Amara grinned, almost flirtatiously and walked to his left so their bodies were parallel with each others, making all three of the triplets to snap out of what they were doing and looked at the culprit who had said it, looking for any signs of a joke, but to no avail.

Dogo looked towards his brother, who had walked off slightly and was now talking to talking to Kara, now that he knew this he was secretly confident that his parents would choose him; his 'competitors' consisted of a girl and male who was somewhat shy. Dogo didn't his parents picking anyone than him. He looked at Amara and thought dreamily, '_When i become king, i can choose her as my mate... Besides she said she liked me anyways'.__  
_

"I mean imagine when Dogo becomes king!", She beamed, snapping Dogo out of his trance, only then noticing that she probably said to much.

Kara and Jelani gave death stares at Amara. Kara was the first to speak,ahe stood up; she was officially angry, "I suppose you think your funnt do you, jumping to conclusions that, no offence Dogo, he would become king"

"And why wouldn't he?", She tested, "As far as i know; he the strongest, the fastest and the more open than you two put together"

"If you think he's the strongest, ask hhim when the last time he beat Jelani in a sparring match?" Jelani remained silent.

"So, if he isn't the strongest, he's certainly the fastest...".

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jelani shouted. silencing Amara, as well as surprising the surrounding cubs. He breathed deeply and looked to pride rock where he saw his Father climbing the slope of pride rock, "I think it is time that we headed back" Jelani stated before walking towards his home, quickly followed by Kara as well as Dogo who'd said his goodbyes and apologies to Amara and began to reluctantly follow his sibling towards the majestic structure.

* * *

When they arrived at Pride rock where there Mother and Father were waiting, they all tried to be happy and greeted their parents. After the greetings had passed, the older lions lead their cubs away from the den until Kovu felt that they were further enough away for no-one to follow them or overhear them talking. After a few moments of silence Kovu spoke, "Jelani, please follow me"

Jelani nodded and followed the lion, he could tell that his father was nervous by the shakiness of his voice as he had spoke. They walked together until the others where a speck in the distance.

"Do you know why i have asked for all of you to come here, Jelani?" The great voice of his father asked.

"is it to do with one of becoming king or queen?"

"Yes..", Kovu paused, "there is no easy way of saying this... but..."

"But what, Dad?"

"I... I mean me and your mother are making you king"

Jelani's eyes widened to point he felt that they would pop out, "m...m... me?"

"Yes" Kovu announced proudly, "We have chosen you, not only because you are first born, but we feel that you are the best one to do it, since you are very fair with your decisions and would take account of everyone's statements, if came down to it".

"What about Dogo and Kara?"

"Your mother is speaking to them now", Kovu's voice and stare then softened, "Come here, son", Kovu added and embraced his son.

* * *

Kiara watched as Her mate and eldest cub walked off. she looked down at her cubs, "I know that you're gonna take this hard but please understand... Me and Kovu have chosen Jelani to be king". She waited for a response, she saw that kara looked disappointed but didn't look as hurt as Dogo who looked shocked looking up at her with pleading eyes. "You must understand that me and your father have chosen him because we feel he is fair and wouldn't make rash decisions".

"Are you saying that we would make bad decisions?" Dogo squeaked, his eyes beginning to water.

"No", Kiara soothed," of course not". She looked over at her daughter, nodded a bit solomly at her mothers warm stare,"But, what we need to happen, is for you two to be there for him... because i should know, it isn't an easy thing to become, OK?"

"Yes", The two cubs said quietly.

kiara was sympathetic for her two children, "I know you're disappointed, but ask yourselves this; would you be able to make decisions that could either make or break the these lands?".

"But all that is going to happen is, us to living in the shadow of Jelani", Dogo protested.

Kiara shook her head, "For all you know, Jelani may ask you two as adviser's or in your case Kara, he may ask you to help his mate when he takes one, to organise the hunting parties and tactics". Both Dogo and Kara looked somewhat relieved and nodded towards their mother.

* * *

**Thank you for all the support i got in the last chapter.**


End file.
